


Sometimes violet is quite

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Death, Depends on how you look at it, M/M, Sadness, based on something i seen on twitter, killua and gon could be seen as friends, kinda descriptive, or more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua didn't mean to. He didn't want to. His hands were covered in innocent blood and now they were covered in Gon's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes violet is quite

**Author's Note:**

> I seen this prompt on twitter and thought of Killugon. They can be seen as friends or more in this depending on how you look at it. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know if I forgot to tag anything.

Gon took deep breaths, backing up slowly. Killua, his best friend for almost three years now was slowly walking toward him. Except he wasn't Killua. Gon looked behind Killua to see dark eyes and a smiling face. Illumi, Killua's older brother was controlling Killua into hurting Gon. He was sure Illumi was trying to get rid of him. He knew that the older assassin didn't like him and figured there would come a day he might try to knock him off. He never expected it to go like this.

"K-Killua..." Gon said, voice shaken. The white haired assassins eyes looked dull, lifeless. He sharped his nails advancing a bit faster. Gon stilled himself, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Running would do no good. He felt the hand pierce his chest, nails digging into his heart. Gon felt blood leak from the corners of his mouth, as he gripped Killua's arms. Gon sluggishly wrapped his arms around Killua, pulling the assassin close. This caused the nails to go deeper into his heart. More blood spilled from between his lips as Killua's hand went deeper. He held his best friend close, crying softly into his shoulder. He felt Killua pull his hand out, leaning on him more now.

"G-Gon..." He heard the cracked voice of his friend. Gon smiled, glad that Killua was okay. Glad Killua was himself again.

"I fixed you Killua." Gon said, smiling and backing up a bit. Blood gushed from the wound in Gon's chest. He reached his hand up, falling to his knees. His vision started to swim and he was getting light headed. He heard Killua's scream and felt arms wrap around him. He looked up see Killua's tear stained face. Gon reached up, running his hand along Killua's face. "Killua, don't cry. It's okay." Gon said, voice weak. He was getting tired.

"I'm so sorry Gon." Killua said, pressing a kiss to the dark haired boys forehead. He had messed up again. How could he be so stupid as to let Illumi control him. Gon shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault." Gon whispered, his hand dropping. Killua felt his heart shattering. He could tell Gon was dying. He was dying and there was nothing he could do to save him. He felt useless. He had failed Gon again. "Don't cry Killua I'm okay. I'm just a little tired is all." Gon said. Killua choked back a sob, hugging Gon tighter.

"You're tired huh? You wanna sleep for a little bit?" Killua asks, doing his best to stay calm. Gon nodded his head.

"Killua can you do me a favor? Will you sing me to sleep?" Gon asked. Killua's eyes widened and then he nodded his head. Killua started to softly hum, petting Gon's head. He felt Gon go limp, eyes closing. Killua kept humming for a few minutes before he set Gon down. He stood up, glaring at Illumi he was standing a few feet away smirking.

"Well now what will you do Kil? Now that Gon is dead." Illumi asked. Killua sharpened his nails.

"I'll kill you." Killua said, looking at Illumi. He was going to end Illumi even if it costs him his own life.


End file.
